


the power of touch

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Lauren gives Camila a hand in self loving





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours

Lauren isn't sure how she got herself into this position. 

Well that's a lie she does kind of know. She knows bits and pieces really, like how it started, she knows how it started. It was last Friday at their friends weekly sleepover that the subject was brought up.

"Never have I ever... seen a dick, not including online but a boys in person or like nudes" Dinah says bluntly after a minute of thinking.

"Well I would hope not babe since one you're gay and two we've been dating for like two years now?" Normani pipes up from where she's curled next to her girlfriend.

"Well yeah, but I gotta get these hoes out," she continues as the other three friends drink. "Wait Mila hold up you and that Dorito only dated for like a week or two," Dinah says with a quirked eyebrow and her mentioning that spikes u the other girls' attention too. 

"Why do you think we broke up DJ? He kept sending dick pics randomly and it was weird as frick and he wanted me to send them back but I wasn't gonna. I mean it was literally only a week when I was like still fourteen years old so no thanks," Camila complains, face scrunching up in disgust when she thinks about her exboyfriend and their brief relationship.

"Oh good one Camila," Normani pipes in, "never have I ever sent pics and slash or videos," Mani blurts as she chugs some of her drink herself. 

"Mani if you drink every time you say something the game isn't fun anymore," Lauren points out from where she's lying in Camila's bed with an empty cup and no energy to go refill it (she's been out for at least half the game now), "pick a new one."

"No, no Lo that's a good one let's just keep playing," Ally laughs as she chugs a little bit more. Ally's just been drinking away all night though so none of the girls are sure if that's an answer to the question or not. 

"Fine here's a new one, never have I ever masturbated in front of someone, like live show," Mani giggles as she, yet again, takes a huge gulp from her cup and coughs a little at the sour taste, Dinah's joins in on laughing and takes a sip too. 

"You guys into some kinky shit I swear," Lauren scolds as she rolls over to give the other girls a joking judgemental look. 

"What?! You never know, maybe another one of y'all has diddled your skittles in front of another," Normani argues and Dinah enthusiastically backs up her girlfriend from the sidelines.

"I mean sure I've diddled a few of my skittles time and time again, but not in front of anyone, that just seems awkward and I'd probably never be able to look them in the yes again," Ally explains from her bean bag chair making the other girls burst into laughter at the casual way she said that.

"I agree with Ally, I mean yeah I've done it obviously but I just don't feel the need to masturbate in front of someone, if I'm with someone then why not just have them get me off, you know?" Lauren supplies to the conversation making Ally nod along, smiling and taking a celebratory drink that someone agrees with her. 

"Fine god you guys are missing out on some fun but I'll let you keep missing out. What about you Mila?" Mani continues, prodding the girl who had gone quiet a few minutes ago without them noticing really. 

"Oh umm I- yeah obviously I totes diddle skittles all the time, 25/8, I mean god who hasn't ever... why would somebody not have ever done that? Weirdos that's who," Camila rambles nervously and the other four girls grow silent, knowing how bad she is at lying and not believing they just caught her in that. 

And well, that's kind of how it started if Lauren's remembering correctly (which she is). 

But how did it get from them figuring out Camila had never touched herself to Lauren offering to teach her how to? That one is a lot more confusing to Lauren, like yeah she knows exactly what she said and what Camila said but she still doesn't know why she said it exactly? At all? 

"It's really not that bad," Lauren argues later that night as she sits on the counter watching Camila prepare the popcorn for the fourth movie since the other girls were all apparently asleep (but will magically wake up once the food is done). Camila had blushed deeply when the girls commented on her lie and the other three were too drunk to notice that Camila was actually insecure about her lack of... "girl time" as Ally had called it once they got talking. 

"I never thought it was bad that I'd never done... that. But if all of you guys do it I mean... I know it's not bad but I just - I don't even know what I would do I'd just feel stupid and-"

"Woah woah Camz you only don't do it because you don't know how to?" Lauren asks with a raised eyebrow as she tries to ask it in a tone that Camila will know means isn't teasing. At Camila's nod and awkward expression Lauren continues, "why don't you watch porn or something? Look up how? It's completely normal to explore that and I don't think there's anything wrong with getting some help in it."

"I don't know I just feel weird looking it up, like it feels awkward and I probably still wouldn't get it and I'd honestly be better with like a book on tape or something and - god that sounds more like porny than I meant for it too I just meant someone like talking me through it and- god it's probably not even worth it, I can't be missing that much-" which, okay Camila is kinda missing out if she's never felt any sort of pleasure and a Lauren can't stop herself from cutting the girl off.

"I could do that," Lauren blurts, actually blurts, with no thought process whatsoever and that's what she doesn't get is why did she offer to do that and what exactly did she mean? 

"I'm sorry you - you can what?" Camila asks as she turns to face Lauren, red faced and eyebrows higher than Lauren's ever seen them and yeah, Lauren feels the same inside, but it doesn't come out that way.

"Yeah Camz, I mean why not? We're best friends right? You trust me? I could just sit next to you and really you are missing up if you don't know what the a simple touch can do, even if it is your own."

"Oh my god are you serious?" Camila replies with an incredulous tone and this is the point Lauren really wishes she had control over her mouth but her mind and mouth apparently aren't on speaking terms and instead of talking herself out of it she tries to talk Camila into it and a few minutes of explanation later-

"Okay fine, next week maybe? Thursday is he only off day for both of us?" Camila suggests with a blush still covering her face and Lauren smiles at that.

"Next Thursday."

So she doesn't know how she got herself into this moment even though she really kinda does know how but she's here nonetheless. 

"Okay so umm... I don't usually do this type of- I mean obviously I don't just invite girls back to my place to get themselves off a lot- I mean- fuck you know what I mean," Lauren stutters out rubbing an anxious hand at the back of her neck as she sits on the edge of her bed as far from Camila as she can. "I don't really know how you want to start is what I mean? Like clothing wise would you feel more comfortable fully clothed or..?"

"Umm I think I umm... what would you, I mean what do you usually do when you umm... do it?" Camila replies just as nervous is not ten times more so. 

"Oh yeah that's right I am here to help with... advice? I usually get fully naked so I can do like foreplay kinda stuff, you know?" Lauren offers up looking up to find Camila looking into her lap nervously, trying to work on avoiding her own nerves by treating this more business like (as if teaching her best friend how to masturbate is a business like ordeal). 

"Okay so should I? I mean right now?" Camila nervously fiddles with her sweater hem and looks up anxiously to meet the green eyes on her. 

"Umm... yeah, yeah it's... the sooner we start the better, right?" Lauren suggests shooting Camila a gentle smile which she hopes reassures her friend and smiling a little bit more when Camila shoots a small one back. Lauren still doesn't know what made her suggest this but she does know that she wants Camila to feel as comfortable with her as possible. 

"Okay so I'll just... yeah," Camila gestures, waiting a moment to see if Lauren is going to turn or anything but she's not, and her cheeks heat up when she realizes Lauren definitely isn't going to look away while she strips, which kind of makes sense, she is afterall about to masterbate in front of her so it shouldn't really matter. 

Camila stands on shaky legs as she prepares to get undressed. At least the main light isn't on, just the lamp at Lauren's desk and the slight light peeking in from the sides of Lauren's closed drapes so Camila doesn't feel as on display as she would (but really nothing is hidden, it's just not a glaring spotlight on her and she knows Lauren did that on purpose because she knew Camila would feel better about the whole thing and Camila loves her best friend for that even more. 

Starting with her sweater she slowly pulls it over her head, adjusting to the slight chill of the room as her bare skin meets the air. Pulling it over her head, she keeps her eyes focused on the wall in front of her but she can feel Lauren's eyes raking up and down her sides. 

Next Camila goes for the jeans because if she tries to take off her bra right now her fingers will be shaking too much to undo the clasp and she'll look like an idiot, so as she unbuttons her jeans and rolls them down her legs she tries to make her hands steady for the next step. 

Camila is so busy trying to calm herself that she doesn't really notice Lauren's eyes taking in the skin she's exposed. First she takes time tracing the muscles of her back and abs from the side and then following Camila's jean's path down to her ankles, lingering on the swell of her ass then skating down smooth, toned thighs and finishing at tanned calves. Lauren's seen her friend in various states of undress since they've known each other since forever but she's never felt so attracted to the girl in front of her and finds herself subconsciously darting her tongue out to wet her lips as she watches. 

Camila's still fidgeting with her hands, and she can't make them stop and really hopes maybe that Lauren will be too distracted by her ass to take notice of her trembling fingers reaching for the clasp and apparently bending slightly to jut her hips back helps because although Camila struggles for an embarrassing moment, she gets it off without Lauren laughing or offering to help get it. 

"Leave the panties," Lauren instructs as Camila reaches for the lacy lavender garment, not thinking twice about the demand but neither does Camila, she just stands anxiously with her arms folded over her chest. "You'll want the on to tease yourself a little bit," the older girl explains and Camila blushes but nods and takes her seat back down on the edge of the bed. 

"So how do I..?" Camila trails eyeing the room and Lauren realizes she isn't even sure on where to do this. 

"Just on the bed, you can lie back, here," Lauren answers as she reaches back to fluff a pillow before letting Camila lie herself back on the bed, and although Camila's arms are crossed and she still has panties on she Lauren can't exactly see everything she's hit by a truck with the realization of what's about to happen. 

"Now what?" Camila asks as she lies back in the bed with the apprehensive look still on her face and Lauren find the innocence along with it to be completely ironic and adorable and kind of hot as fuck. 

"Now? I guess we start with umm..." Lauren starts as she situates herself so she's sitting on the edge of the bed facing her nervous friend. "Play with your boobs a little, yeah? Like just palm them gently to start," Lauren tells her feigning confidence but actually afraid she's about to pass out and that this is going to be too awkward to follow through. But Camila is naked and it's almost too late to back out. 

Camila does as told without question though, cupping her breasts gently after only a moment of hesitation. Lauren keeps their eyes locked at first and gives her a nod of encouragement, not wanting to stare and make Camila more uncomfortable than she obviously already is so she just studies her face. 

But then Lauren remembers she's supposed to be teaching Camila how and if she's not watching how can she correct the younger girl's mistakes, right? So with a small look of reassurance to the brown eyes looking back at her, Lauren slowly lowers her eyes until they're focused on the perky breasts sitting on her best friends rib cage. Camila had had her arms crossed before so Lauren couldn't get a good look, but with the palms gently cupped around the undersides Lauren can see smooth tan skin and already hard buds topping them off. 

She doesn't get to stare at them too long though because Camila is quick to bring her hands up and hide them again, trying to disguise it as palming them but Lauren can tell she's just feeling weird. 

"Camz? It's me okay? If at any point you get uncomfortable we can stop but I won't- I'm not going to judge you in any way so don't worry so much okay?" she asks gently and Camila takes a deep breath and nods before going to palm the undersides of her breasts again. "Okay so gentle at first but then you can get a bit more firm in your... strokes, yeah? I'll tell you when to do something else," Lauren explains and Camila nods before working up a pattern of squeezing and gently feeling her own breasts. 

Lauren is entranced by it, the soft skin that looks so much softer to sink your hands into than to look at. Her breasts aren't big, but they're not as small as everyone would think they are either. They're enough for Camila to have two handfuls in her small grip and enough to feel a weight under your palms- well Lauren would assume based on how they're jiggling slightly every time Camila inhales too sharply at a grope. In Lauren's opinion all boobs are good boobs though. It could be because she's more of an ass girl but it's also definitely because the female body is just beautiful and comes in so many different types that to only like one type would be sinful. 

So she watches, trying not to let herself drool as Camila gets rougher with her hands and pulls at the tender flesh. Lauren notices Camila's nipples look painfully hard and remembers that she's not supposed to just watch but instruct too. "Camz pay attention to your nipples now too okay?" she rasps out and Camila nods before gently closing her fingers around one and pinching, letting out a small moan at the feeling and making Lauren want to let out a moan at the sight and sound combined. Camila does a good job for a beginning though, pinching and pulling out whimpers and moans but not enough to cause any pain, working herself up in a way almost identical to how Lauren would.

She lets Camila tease herself for a while to a point that Lauren notices her thighs squeezing together to get some sort of pressure. "Camz baby a little more then we can move on."

She watches and thinks of what she does next. Usually Lauren doesn't really masturbate, she's busy with school and softball and everything else because she's a high school junior and it's hard shit but seeing Camila like this makes her wish she had more time to play with herself. Maybe have Camila touch herself at the same- okay Lauren don't go there right now just instruct.

"Camz, bring your hand down your stomach slowly okay? Just one of them, the other can keep up with your nipples," Lauren commands and Camila lets ot a sigh but complies and shyly moves her hand down the abs that make Lauren's mouth water until she rests it at the area between her hip bones, right above her center and right below her bellybutton. "Can I take them off for you?" Lauren asks about the panties that are still on and Lauren was going to have her tease through the panties but she's more eager to see Camila than anything else now and once she gets a nod from Camila she moves so she can pull them off, nervous but excited to expose her. 

"Lift," Lauren instructs Camila, the girl keeping her legs closed but lifting her feet to point at the ceiling so that Lauren can pull them up and off and finally pull them and tossing them to the floor before setting her legs down and settling in back at her side. "Spread your legs baby it's okay," Lauren softly tells her when she notices the mixture of nerves and arousal on her best friends face and Camila intakes a breath and looks up at Lauren for a gentle nod of approval as she slowly lets her thighs fall apart. 

Lauren doesn't know how to not let her jaw drop at the sight. Camila, her best friend Camila, her Camila spread naked and open on her bed and vulnerable and, god Lauren never wants to forget this sight. She's so wet and so pink and Lauren doesn't know how she's going to resist leaning in for a touch or taste.

Camila's face is betraying her in her nerves but also how worked up she already is just from foreplay so Lauren takes control again after shooting her a short smile that she hopes calms her at least a little bit. "Rub your clit, slow at first but- yeah that's it Camz right there," Lauren breathes out from her place next to Camila on the bed. "You're doing so good baby, just keep doing it like that." 

Camila lets out another little whimper at not only the feeling of her fingers rubbing softly at the bundle of nerves but at the fact that Lauren's breathily whispering things into the room while her gaze is settled between Camila's legs where her own hand is working away. 

"Camz slide your other hand up to your tits again and pull at your nipples," Lauren instructs, barely caring about what comes out of her mouth anymore as she watches Camila's legs spread open wider to rub just a little faster at her clit and noticing that said hand had drifted away and started tangling in her own hair therefore wanting to redirect it. She lets her rub herself like this for a few minutes at most, knowing it helps really build up before actually fucking yourself and instructing her every few seconds to speed up her movements. "Now slide your fingers down towards your entrance Camz, tell me how wet it is, how ready you are," which okay Lauren can see the slickness coating her inner thighs but she wants to hear Camila's voice answer her.

Camila closes her eyes at the command and lets out another shaky breath as she slowly drags her fingers away from her slippery clit and lower through her folds until she slips into herself shallowly, unable to hold back a moan at the first touch where she's needed it since Lauren offered to teach her how to touch herself. 

"Come on Camz, use your words baby, you can't do anything until you tell me," Lauren demands and Camila lets out a whimper of protest but doesn't dare not listen to Lauren. "How wet are you Camzi?"

"So wet Lo, please can I?" Camila whimpers out in a rush because she really needs to feel something more right now before this feeling dies down and she can't build it back up (which is unlikely because with Lauren's eyes on her feeling herself she'll probably still be turned on next year). 

"Can you what Camz? I want words baby it'll all be okay just tell me what you need," Lauren gently says and brings her hand up to rub at the soft, sweaty skin of Camila's thigh which is essentially what pushes Camila into caving (as if she wasn't about to beg anyways). 

"I need to fuck myself Lo, please let me," she all but sobs as her fingers rest at her entrance, held back by nothing but the eyes burning into them. She's never felt any pleasure at all so yeah, call her easy or whatever the word is for someone who's quick to get so turned on but you try having Lauren Jauregui instruct you on the whole masturbation thing while she watches you, it's not easy to resist becoming a moaning mess at the first real touch.

"Okay then Camz, see? Easy as that," Lauren comments as she soothingly traces circles on the soft skin of Camila's leg moving higher as she goes. "Now one finger to start since you've never done this before okay? We don't want to move too fast."

Camila does as told, slowly because even though she's more turned on then she ever thought possible she's not about to rush it and kill the mood by accidentally going too fast. Obviously she's never done this before and if she had to describe the feeling it 's wet and warm and tight and - kind of like the inside of your cheeks or roof of your mouth. It feels good and she has a fleeting thought of what Lauren feels like as her finger goes in up to the last knuckle and she can't hold back another moan at that thought of Lauren combined with the feeling of finally having something inside her. 

"That feel good baby?" Lauren asks as she tries to hold in a moan at the sight of Camila, face scrunched in pleasure, breasts red from pinching and nipples hard from pulling, and a finger penetrating but not moving as she adjusts to the new feeling. "Come on Camz time to move okay? One finger to start is good just go in and out, you'll pick up a pace once you start."

Camila listens once again and brings her finger back out so just the tip is in before plunging back into her own wetness and picking up, as Lauren had said she would, a steady pace. It's only a minute before she's moaning and letting her eyes flutter back open to meet Lauren's face, her eyes are dark and focused on Camila's center, now closer and her fingers are resting, squeezing at her thigh periodically but Lauren doesn't seem to have control over them anymore, just a subconscious thing. 

"Lo," Camila moans out softly and it pulls the intense gaze back up to her face as she keeps her finger moving inside herself. "Lo more please can I-"

"Add one Camz come on," Lauren nods in approval and Camila wastes no time slipping her finger all the way out then plunging in two, moaning softly at the slight stretch but it's not exactly painful since her fingers are so slim. 

She picks her pace back up immediately, letting out a deeper groan when Lauren finally snaps and places both hands on her thighs spreading them as far as she can for her own viewing pleasure. Camila doesn't falter though as she speeds up her plunging fingers and pinches at her nipple tightly, loving the fact that Lauren is watching her not only that closely but with that look on her face. 

Lauren adjusts her body so she's basically sitting between her friends legs holding her legs apart. She's beyond caring about not showing Camila how turned on she's making her and she's pretty sure Camila has no issue since she's moaning and whimpering more every time Lauren's fingers slide higher or squeeze lightly. But this isn't Lauren fucking Camila, this is Lauren telling Camila how to fuck herself so she just rubs softly at the skin and doesn't get high enough to feel the wetness she can see dripping down Camila's inner thighs as she thrusts into herself. 

Her eyes snap up to Camila's face when she hears a deeper groan than the rest and is met with the beautiful sight of Camila throwing her head back with her eyes closed and face contorted in bliss. Her eyes snap open though on one particular harder thrust and she's surprised to see Lauren's eyes trained on her face in that possessive, lustful way instead of on her body. 

"You close baby?" Lauren asks after a moment of intense eye contact that neither girl over thinks in the heated moment. "Tell me when you are Camz, let me know when you feel it," Lauren rasps out, voice gone and throat dry from the sight. 

"I am," Camila confesses as she tugs hard at her nipple before palming her whole breasts and moving her fingers just a little faster and pulling out more shallow so she can stay deep inside herself. "Fuck Lo it feels so good and I'm so-" Camila cuts herself off with another deep moan and Lauren's eyes snap between her face and her hands, not knowing where to look but wanting to make Camila orgasm for the first time and knowing she needs to watch her face during that. 

"Camz bring your other hand down to your clit to finish off," Lauren instructs not taking her eyes off of Camila's exploring fingers as they dive deeper into herself and the other hand quickly joins it and rubs frantically at her clit. 

"Lo I think-" Camila whines out as she works harder and lifts her hips up to meet her own thrusts trying desperately to feel herself fall apart. 

"Shh Camz baby just keep going and you'll know when you're there baby keep going," Lauren tells her quietly, in awe at this point of the image of her best friend fucking herself. "Only a few more Camz c'mon you can do this," she continues as she rubs gently back down Camila's thighs to her knees then up again to scandalous areas but not high enough to do any work herself to push the girl over the edge. 

Camila is more vocal than Lauren thought she would be, more vocal than Lauren's ever been when she's getting herself off and she's a mess of moans and whines and sweat and hips grinding up messily right now as she reaches her peak and Lauren knows she can push her over. "When I say to okay?"

"Please Lo," Camila whimpers out between broken moans and Lauren looks down to where she's sloppily thrusting into herself and she can see the muscles clenching and she knows Camila must be close based on all the factors so she looks up and gently squeezes Camila's thigh to gain her attention, meeting brown, wide, darkened eyes and settling for a moment to hold her in pleasure. "Come for me Camz."

And it's like a damn is broken and Camila freezes for a second, hips snapping up and eyes holding Lauren's for only a second before following suit and shutting tightly, a string of moans falls from her lips but surprisingly more quiet than the others have been and her thighs try to shut but Lauren holds them in place and when she notices Camila's hands have stopped moving she takes it upon herself to remove Camila's hand from her clit and circle it herself to lengthen the pleasure. She lets out a small moan the the image of Camila's fingers being held and clenched in her tight heat and now can't seem to remove her eyes as she plays with Camila's clit for her. 

"Fuck Lo yes," Camila moans out, Lauren's hand taking over seemingly pushing her out of her daze and she slowly pumps her fingers in to drag out the orgasm as Lauren's fingers gently pinch her clit then rub soft circles over it. 

It takes another thirty seconds at least for the waves of pleasure to stop washing over the younger girl, their hands working next to each other to draw it out as long as they can and Lauren's other hand holding her legs open, but eventually Camila stops her pumps so Lauren assumes that means she's done and gently slows her circles to a complete stop before gently tugging Camila's hand so she can slip her fingers out of the wetness.

Green eyes dart up curiously to brown and Lauren thinks Camila looks even more perfect now than she did five minutes ago. Sweaty, hair a mess, free hand brushing the sweat off her forehead and chest heaving to catch her breath. She rubs gently at Camila's thigh with her free hand and rests her head on the juncture where Camila's other thigh meets hip, pretending not to care how strong Camila's scent is here and how tempted she is to lean in for a taste. 

"You okay Camzi?" Lauren asks as she interlocks their fingers, trying not to moan at the feeling of Camila's juices covering their hands. 

"Yeah I'm umm, I'm great now," Camila breathes out as she looks down and Lauren Jauregui is lying between her legs Jesus Christ. A lazy smile takes over her face though because Lauren's grinning and it's hard not to smile when Lauren is. 

"Was that... I mean that wasn't too weird or anything right?" Lauren asks suddenly as her smile is replaced by a look of concern and nerves and Camila doesn't think it's weird even though she can feel Lauren's breath on her still naked inner thigh so she keeps the smile on her face and shakes her head.

"C'mere," Camila says as she pulls Lauren by their joined hands, no longer insecure of her body being on such display and tugging Lauren up until the older girl is right next to her and she can press up against her body completely before continuing, "thank you for helping me, it really means a lot that you were comfortable enough, you know?" 

"Yeah, yeah Camz of course, anytime you want to - I mean - aw hell I already made it pretty clear but I'm kind of more than okay with this if you ever want to, I don't know try anything-"

Camila cuts her off with a kiss. Which commences round two - or well, round one since that first one was kind of all Camila, but it's not like either girl minded that.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice smut for other fics so maybe let me know if this isn't the most cringey thing in the world??


End file.
